Ability Card
Bump']] Similar to the 3 Gate Cards, an Ability Card may have G-Power Boosts and particular instruction that all Brawlers have to obey. Ability Cards are quite Forceful and when used properly can have a excellent effect on your opponents. Requirements to play an ability card are in a bold format.Bakugan Cards. Bakugan.com Ability Cards (Series 2 rules) come in three different colors: * Green: Powerful ability cards that include the attribute-named cards (Gr). * Blue: Basic ability cards with G-Power increases but have less conditions than Red or Green cards (Bl). * Red: Situational abilities (Re). Ability Cards are played from the hand at certain times to affect the outcome of the match. The common categories of use are before rolling (b/r), after rolling (a/r), start of a battle (s/b), during battle (d/b), win battle (w/b), lose battle (l/b) or after one of your opponent's actions (a/o). Further restrictions may apply, e.g. "Play before you roll a Pyrus Bakugan." Ability Cards may be Common or Rare and there are special cards only available in the the Arena product. Series 1 Under Series 1 rules (???), Ability Cards were different (there were also Character Cards and other types of cards). An Ability Card is a card used to power up a Bakugan. A brawler cannot use it as the first card played, but anytime after that. An ability card can give a Bakugan power; Fire power, Wind power or Dark power. They can also give you G-Power. They were always a reflective print and even had metal inside them. For examples of series 1 cards, see Normal card or Character card. Exclusive Card Sleeve Ability Cards One of the of the cards in each pack have a special ability printed on them that is only revealed by that card sleeve. BakuBinder Special Cards Special Cards that come with the purchase of the BakuBinder. Gallery Anime File:Ability_Card.JPG|A standard Abilty Card in the Anime. File:Special_Ability_Card.JPG|A Specialty Ability Card that only one specific Bakugan can use. File:Fusion_Ability_Card.JPG|A Fusion Ability Card. File:Evoultion_Abilty_Card.JPG|An Evolved Ability Card. File:Ultimate_Ability.JPG|An Ultimate Ability Card. File:Legendary_Ability.JPG|An Ability Card for one of the Six Legendary Soldiers. File:Ability.png|An Ability Card for Infinity Dragonoid File:Ability2.png|An Ability Card for Silent Naga shun using a ability.jpg|Shun using one ability Shadow Prov Desktop 38 by naga07.jpg|An ability in Bakugan: New Vestroia. ForbiddenCard.JPG Red forbidden ability.png|Card used by Bakugan that have evolved due to Chaos Ability X giac.jpg|An ability from Gundalian Invaders File:Zenet_Ability_2.jpg|Zenet using one of Spartablaster's Abilities Screen shot 2010-08-22 at 9.57.09 PM.png|Mason activating one of Avior's abilities Anubias+karta supermocy.jpg|Anubias using one of Horridian's Abilities Sellon ability.png|Sellon activating one of Krowll's abilities Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0011.jpg 6.gif 2011-05-29 1537.png|Spectra activating one of Infinity Helios's abilities Game SCAN0009.jpg Magma Blast.jpg Death From Above.jpg Bluecard.jpg Book Of Power 1.jpg Dew At Dawn 1-6.jpg Dew At Dawn Reveal.jpg Greencard.jpg Redcard.jpg 449px-07.07.png 451px-$(KGrHqF,!hkE0fmTnwPNBNW5Y)HNjw~~ 3.jpg Get it right next time.png Fiore stone.png Dark stone.png Copper launcher.png Circle.png Circle of fire.png Bronz launcher.png BK PD Card445.jpg BA10 PA GBL.jpg BA759 AB SM GBL 40.jpg BK PD Card438.jpg BA334 AB water shutdown 43d.jpg InfinityDragonoidCard.png G-PowerLift.png G-PowerSurge.png ShieldSmash.png NavalRelic.png HealingRelic.png ArgoRelic.png PainRelic.png DNW.png DE.png DWM33.png D.png DC55.png DWM.png DW1.png DS1.png DS.png Dsw.png PiercianNV.jpg MasqueradesThrow1.jpg MaruchosLauncher1.jpg Lightning1.jpg IronDragonoidCard.jpg SCAN0120.JPG Villains1.jpg WD.png WS.png WB.png WP.png VP.png Vs.png VEN.png UG.png Windmills1.jpg WindShutdown1.jpg WindBlade1.jpg TA2.png Grenknuckle.jpg Grenflareshoot.jpg Grenshield.jpg Grenexplosion.jpg Zeronokizuna.jpg SCAN0138.JPG SCAN0135.JPG SCAN0132.JPG SCAN0129.JPG SCAN0127.JPG SCAN0126.JPG See also * Bakugan * Gate Card * Fusion Abilities References Category:Gameplay Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge